Her Heart Skipped a Beat
by Harvest Angel
Summary: DS: Cute one shot. Main character X ?


_**I don't own Harvest Moon. First fic, be gentle **_

* * *

_  
_

_The first time she saw him, her heart had skipped a beat._

Jill was never one to have ever believed in love at first sight, even when it smacked her in the face every year, every summer. She didn't believe in fantasies, in fairy tale endings. She wasn't some blue eyed bombshell blonde. She was plain, too tall to be short too short to be tall, scraggly brown haired, violet eyed Jill.

Her skin wasn't flawless, but covered in tiny freckles. She had a large flat mole on her right arm. She had scars on her knees from falling off the garage when she wasn't supposed to be up there. She had thought she'd been in love before, but she had been wrong.

_The first time she saw him, her heart had skipped a beat._

When she came to Forget- me-Not- Valley, she had wanted to complete her father's wish. She had wanted to run a successful farm. To hell with logic and the outdated aspect of farming. She loved hard work, and animals. She had always had a thing for animals, a sucker for strays.

Maybe that was why _the first time she saw him, her heart had skipped a beat._

It was her first summer in the valley, and she had been pestered into wearing a swimsuit to the beach by a very obnoxious Rock. Rock was probably the friendliest pervert she'd ever met. At least he was honest about what he wanted. Unlike some other people. But at the beach, she saw him, and as we've established, her heart skipped a beat.

He was roguishly handsome, no denying that, and charismatic to boot. It was no wonder why many people couldn't find bad things to say about him, with the exception of some guy from Mineral Town. Even now, after everything, Jill couldn't utter a bad word about him. It wasn't like he knew about what she'd been through. And it wasn't like she had tried to find him in the aftermath.

He had been charming without trying, kind without knowing. It wasn't like the man could know that every day that passed, Jill was falling in love with him. He had kindly taught her how to swim when he discovered that she didn't know how, and let her have free snow cones in exchange for her company.

It wasn't like there was a bond there, after all, at the end of the summer he left, and Jill went about the rest of the boring year. And before she knew it, summer had returned, and with it so had he. Her darling Kai.

The first time she saw him, her heart had skipped a beat.

And so it went, how she would mourn his loss in the fall and winter, and anticipate his arrival in the spring, each year. Each year she told herself that he was just a friend, and nothing more, but yet when he stepped of the boat and she saw him for the first time each year, her heart skipped a beat. Two years turned into three and three into four, and four into five, and Jill couldn't deny that she felt more than friendship, more than some silly crush. And so she told him.

He hadn't rejected her coldly, nor had he laughed off her admittance of love. He had gave her a soft smile, and touched his lips to hers. The middle of that fifth summer had been the best time of her life. Being with him, actually being with him as a woman. It had been wonderful, a splendid dream. But then the summer ended and it was time to wake up.

This good bye was different. It was…painful and more heart wrenching. He had promised to write her and they kissed goodbye. And the fall came, and the winter, but with them came no letters. But something did come, or showed the promise of coming, and that was the child Jill carried.

So they child came in spring, an almond skinned little girl with chocolate brown hair and violet eyes. Kairi, so Jill named her and Kai's daughter.

Then the summer came, and no Kai came with it. Jill's heart skipped a beat. Why hadn't he done the things he promised, the things he said? Two summers, then another came and Kairi was nearly four when Ruby came to her door, tears in her older eyes.

In her hands, was a bag, and in that bag, were many letters. She apologized, over and over but Jill didn't care. She put the letters in postmark order and began reading them, like nothing else in the world mattered and with every letter, her heart skipped a beat.

_I miss you…_

_Why haven't you written back…_

_I thought you loved me…_

_If you don't write me, I won't come back this summer…_

_I don't understand. Did I do something wrong…_

Jill immediately turned to the back of one letter, and as she wrote her tears blurred the words.

_Please come back to me._

That was the first thing she wrote. Ruby took the pen from her when her hand cramped up from writing so much several pages later. And then Ruby was gone, and Jill only had Kairi to hold onto to.

She was so angry, not sure what the explanation had been. Something involving that idiot Rock and him being illiterate, more than likely. But it didn't matter, she had no one but her daughter, and the hope that maybe the man she loved might someday return.

And return he did, with his bride to be, the darling pink haired Popuri. But when he set foot on the beach, Jill's heart still skipped a beat. Kairi ran up to the man, who she looked so much like, and he looked down at her with widened eyes.

Jill remained silent, but approached the pair, and without a word, nor a care, she took from him his purple bandana for Kairi to wear. He made no move to stop her when she took the toddlers hand, and turned her back on him and walked away.

Kai stood there, in anger and rage, fist balled up as Jill walked away. His heart still skipped a beat when the young girl turned around, and gave him a shy smile. He looked at Popuri, and she smiled sadly at him.

"Go on then. I promised to pose as your fiancé, but something tells me…that your heart is still with that girl walking away."

Jill had put her daughter to bed, when the door was pounded on hysterically by someone yelling. She opened it and immediately _The first time she saw him, her heart skipped a beat._


End file.
